


No One Right Now

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly struggles with writing the infamous letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Right Now

Kimberly sat in her apartment, gripping a pen in her hand, trying to concentrate on her letter to Tommy. She could hear her fellow gymnasts chatting amongst themselves outside. It was a typical Saturday night for Kimberly; she writes Tommy, while her friends enjoy themselves elsewhere. None of them were tied down with boyfriends and, while she loved Tommy more than anything, Kimberly needed to be free at this point in her life.  
A sigh emitted from Kimberly's mouth as she crumpled up her current letter. She needed a brand new letter. One that would make her single, but wouldn't leave Tommy pining for her return. Kimberly had to put herself back on the market. What if she met someone at a club and they hit it off? Tommy had to be taken out of the picture at this point.  
Kimberly grabbed a fresh piece of paper and just starting writing as the words popped into her head. "Dear Tommy, everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me ready as I'll ever be for the competition. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write…"  
She knew anything written next would be a lie. Kimberly was having second thoughts. She dropped the pen and started pacing around the room. It was then Kimberly spotted a photo of the two on her mirror. How could she break up that?  
"Kimberly, can I borrow your--" one of the other gymnasts says, opening the door to see Kimberly staring at the photo. "Is that your brother you were talking about the other day?"  
It then hit her. "You're a genius!" Kimberly jumped over to her desk in excitement to finish the letter.  
"Glad I could help," the girl confusingly answers before shutting the door.  
Kimberly was ready to finish her letter. "You've always been my best friend, and in some ways you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else."  
Her pen dropped down on the desk again. Kimberly couldn't do this; it was wrong. She couldn't lie to Tommy like this.  
"I forgot to ask what I came in here for." The girl was back and could see something troubling Kimberly. "Kim, what's wrong?"  
Kimberly was now clutching a pillow. "I'm trying to write a breakup letter to my boyfriend, but I can't seem to get the words out. It just seems so wrong."  
The girl lets out a sigh of relief. "Is that all? Give me the letter and I'll see if I can help."  
"Really?" Kimberly's face lights up. "Thanks, Susie."  
Kimberly hands her the letter and she begins writing. "Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me, Kimberly."  
Susie hands Kimberly back the letter, who finds it perfect. "Have I ever told you that you are a genius?"  
"Yeah, five minutes ago."  
Kimberly folds the sheet of paper into an envelope and puts an address on it. "C'mon, we're going out."  
Susie looks confused. "We?"  
"Yeah." Kimberly grabs her jacket. "No more cooped up Kimberly."  
"Alright!" The two walk out and close the door behind them. "Crap!"  
Kimberly turns to Susie. "What's wrong?"  
"I forgot to ask for a curling iron again."


End file.
